Breaking Dusk
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven and Robin have a beautiful daughter Named Rosalie (who is after the Twilight Saga movies) who wears a pink cloak, this tell us about how Rosalie got Raven's powers. And how she met another girl who wears a yellow cloak named Vanessa and another friend who wears a light green cloak named Peppermint and they meet each other at daycare they soon became friends.
1. The birth of Rosalie

It was day time near the Titans tower after Raven and Robin got married, they've been married for 1 year and they always wanted to start a family. When one day when pregnant Raven was in her room mediating. Raven was now 9 months pregnant and she was very excited to soon have her and Robin's first child, she was due very soon. Then Robin came and knocked on Raven's door.

"Go away."

"Raven relax, it's only me. Wow; I've never seen you this cranky."

"I'm so so, it's just my pregnancy acting up like a knot. That's all."

"Look, I know things will soon change here. But what we need to do is look for Slade and take him down."

"Slade, is not after me." Raven said "He's after our child, I just feel it."

"I know Raven, I feel it too."

"Baby's kicking again Robin." Raven said as she and Robin felt their child kicking.

"It's been kicking allot since you woke up."

"Yeah, he or she will be me or you."

"Friends come quickly." Starfire said as the alarm went off.

In the living room Starfire had to talk with her friends about pregnant Raven and the child.

"I've found info about Raven's pregnancy; mother and child bonding makes the child grow each time, father can bond with the mother and child. But it has to be true love."

"Me and Robin are true love Starfire, why are you saying this now?"

"It's shows about, how can the baby have a bond with their mother."

"So I have a bond with Raven's child that I made?"

"Yes Robin, but Raven has more love and bond."

"I do have a bond with my baby?"

"Yes you do Raven, now what name are you coming up with for a boy?"

"For a boy, Robin and I will name him Shawn Edward Grayson. For a girl, Rosalie Bella Grayson."

"Those are great names." Starfire said as Terra showed nice pink cloak for Raven's child.

"This is what I made, for if you have a baby girl." Terra said as she gave Raven the pink cloak.

"Awwww, how cute is this?"

"It is very cute."

"I love this so much."

Few days later

Raven was outside with Robin thinking of their child inside of Raven.

"You look more beautiful in this cloak when you are pregnant, you look more beautiful."

"Thank you." Raven said.

"I can't wait to see our child."

"I can't wait for it too, I hope it's a girl."

"Same, but if we had a son. He'll be strong as me."

"I hope he's not stupid as the devil Robin." Raven said.

"Hey Raven, don't talk about that I'm not the one pregnant."

"I was kidding." Raven said as she then felt her water breaking "My water just broke." Then Raven pushed Robin out of the way as he water has broken.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"My water just broke, let's go find Starfire."

"Ok, I'll carry you so you don't drop when we go get Starfire." Robin replied as he picked Raven up in his arms and they went back inside the tower to find Starfire.

Starfire was in her room playing with her pet until Robin knocked on the door.

"Starfire, we need you at the delivery room."

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked as she came out of her room.

"Raven's having her baby now, her water just broke."

"Ok, let's get Raven in that room."

"It hurts Robin, I knew this was bad."

"You didn't say this was a bad idea." Robin said.

"Well, this pain is bad."

"No time to lose, we must deliver the baby now."

"Why now?"

"Because Robin, if the baby isn't born; Raven and the baby will die." Starfire said as she was getting her gloves on, they were now in the delivery room in the Titans tower.

"I can't lose my wife, she's the only wife I've got."

"I know you don't want to lose her, but this is what I gotta do."

A few hours later it was the middle of the day and Raven and Robin's child is still not born yet, but hero was outside the living room waiting to find out about the leader's child and wife.

"I see the head, just wait a minute Raven. I need to get a blanket so I can catch the baby."

"You're doing great honey."

"It's your fault, you knocked me up!"

"Clam down Raven, just need one more push." Starfire replied as Raven pushed the child out of her until the baby was on the blanket, the baby wasn't moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Why isn't the baby crying?" Raven cried in Robin's chest in fear until Starfire cleaned the baby and then it started to cry.

"Now it is crying."

Raven sigh in happiness, her child is still alive.

"You did it Raven, I'm so proud of you."

"Here's the baby." Starfire said as she wrappedt he baby in a white blanket and placed it in Raven's arms.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Raven asked.

"It is a girl."

"A girl?"

"That's great, now when I pass this one will take my place as the next Raven."

"I wanted a boy Raven."

"I know you wanted a son, so he can take your place as leader of the Teen Titans. What can the girl do to become leader of the Teen Titans?" Raven asked, then she saw that her daughter has grey skin; purple eyes, purple hair and a dimond on her forehead "I'm sorry robin, I know you wanted a son."

"Sorry for what? giving birth to our daughter? That's silly, a girl is what I wanted before I know it is a girl. I just had a feeling it was going to be one, our daughter will take place as the new Raven when you pass away."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Raven looked at her daughter she knew how much she loved her daughter already.

"What should we name her Raven?"

"You wanted to name her Reenesme."

"But, I want you to name her. You wanted another name."

"I really loved Rosalie."

"Rosalie, that's prefect. We'll show her to our friends."

"Want me to invite the others in?"

"Sure Star."

When Starfire lefted Raven let Robin hold his child for the first time.

"Now Raven we can use that pink cloak that Terra gave us, because I think Terra knew that you were pregnant with a girl."

"I think so too, Rosalie has my eyes."

"She sure does. Hello Rosalie, I'm your daddy. Me and mommy will keep you safe, because I will kill every last villain who stands in my way to get you. Mommy will do that too."

End of chapter 1


	2. Rosalie growing up and a proud dad to be

The next day Rosalie is now 3 days old so Raven and Robin took Rosalie to the city so some people can see the new baby.

Around the park where the Titans were at during their free time Raven and Robin were watching their daughter Rosalie in her baby carrgie sleeping.

"Mommy look, I think one of the Titans have a family now." a little boy called to his mom and he went up to the carrgie and shook it a little that woke up Rosalie.

"Mason, I tolled you not to shake carrgies incase if the baby is sleeping."

"It's ok, Rosalie was about to wake up any way." Raven said as she brought Rosalie to see the boy and his mom.

"Awwww, she's cute."

"Thanks, her name is Rosalie." Robin replied as Rosalie smiled at the playful boy when his golden lab dog started to kiss the baby.

"I know Dodger, you need to stay down. You could scare the baby."

"Then how come she's not crying mommy?"

"I think she's not scared yet."

"She's like her mother."

"Yes, she is like her mother. I wonder will she have my powers?" Raven wondered.

"Well, we'll see when she gets older."

When Raven stared at her daughter, Rosalie then started to laugh the way her mother smiles.

"She is so cute."

"I know she is Robin, I love her so much; like if she was a mini Raven."

At home Raven and Robin were in the living room when Beast Boy went into Rosaile's room to see the baby.

"Hello Rosaile, uncle Beast boy just wanted to say hi."

Rosalie started to laugh and giggle at Beast boy.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Beast boy then turned into a bear and roared, Rosalie then was getting scared and upset. Beast boy quickly turned back into himself "Please don't cry Rosalie, I'm sorry if I scared you."

But the Rosalie wailed very loud that made Raven and Robin came to Rosalie's room.

"Beast boy, away from Rosalie." Robin said as Beast boy got a little steps away from Rosalie.

"Shhhh, don't cry Rosalie mommy's here."

"Beast boy, you can't be in the room while Rosalie is sleeping."

"But I just wanna see her." Beast boy replied.

"Just leave her alone."

"And she's very little, you gotta becareful with her Beast boy. You don't want to break her."

"Leave the room Beast boy, and don't come in the bedroom when Rosalie is alseep."

"Ok Robin and sorry."

"Is Rosalie hurt?"

"No, she's fine Robin. But I think she's hungry." Raven said as she passed the bottle to Robin and placed the baby in Robin's arms, and he feed Rosalie.

Few months later things didn't go easy with the new parents. When they had to wake up and be up all night taking care of Rosalie, and Rosalie is now 3 months old and she's growing up like Raven and Robin.

But one day Terra had no children in her life yet because she and Beast boy are now married, but she have always wanted to have children. Terra was in her room she was very bored.

"Life's not fair isn't?" Terra said as she held her teddy bear in her hands, "Yes teddy, I wish that I was pregnant and have children. Maybe that would happen one day."

"Terra, where were you?"

"I was in my room the whole time, just talking to myself."

"You were?"

"Yes, Beast boy what if someday. That we would have a family." Terra said.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it. But that hasn't happened yet, so are you ok?"

"I'm jealous because of the new baby had came, I want a baby too."

"I understand how you feel Terra, but you will get pregnant soon."

"Like, I care!" Terra growled as she and Beast boy started to play fight til Robin came into Terra's room to see Terra and Beast boy play fighting.

"Take it easy Terra."

"She started it."

"Hey Robin, how's the new dad doing?" Terra asked as she was walking around Robin.

"Raven and I didn't see you at the birth of Rosalie a 3 months ago."

"I was just in battle with Slade, and I've killed him."

"How did you kill him?" Robin asked.

"I've drowned him in the lake, it was very easy to do." Terra said.

"I see what you mean, but that was too bad you didn't see Rosalie 3 months ago when she was born."

"But I saw her after she was born Robin, I wanted to marry you til you chosed Raven."

"Yeah, but Terra if Robin wasn't with Raven. You would have the chance to marry him." Beast boy said.

"I would have, till Raven got pregnant and had that pink cloaked child."

"That pink cloaked child, is my daughter. And your freedom is now here, don't make Raven kill you too."

"Oh no, I'll make out with Beast boy one day." Terra said.

"Don't you dare say that Terra, it's gross."

"Who cares."

Then Robin tackled Terra to the ground.

"You don't you dare say that about me, my wife and my daughter."

"Ok ok, I won't. I was just jealous."

When Beast boy and Robin lefted Terra's room Beast boy was shocked same with Robin.

"I can't bealive she wanted you, why she didn't tell you?"

"Maybe, she wanted you first. But she should have fought of it ealier, before I would have married Raven."

End of chapter 2


	3. New friends and new powers

In the living room in the Titans tower one day it was Rosalie's first birthday.

"Happy birthday, my sweet daughter." Robin said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Then pregnant Terra came and saw that all the Titans were here for Rosalie's first birthday.

"So, I'm Raven have you all here to celebrate my daughter's first birthday. Witch is the day we remembered the birth of my daughter."

"So and we have Terra who will be having twins very soon, so let's make this party fun."

When everyone was having cake Rosalie was playing with Robin as she was trying to stand up.

"Raven, everyone look at this."

"What is it Robin?"

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" Raven asked.

"Rosalie's trying to stand up." Robin said as Rosalie started to get up, but she fell the first try.

"You can do it sweet heart."

Rosalie was trying to stand, but she was trying to get her legs to be stabled.

"Come on Rosalie, do this for mommy."

Rosalie almost got it but she fell again for her second try.

"Try again." Starfire said.

"You can do it, I just know you can." Terra replied as Rosalie finally stood up without any help.

"She finally had stood up, now let's see if she can walk." Robin said as Rosalie started to walk towards Raven.

"Come see mommy." Raven said as Rosalie then fell when Raven caught her "That will take a while sweetheart, but you'll get used to it." Raven said then Rosalie started to fly away from her parents.

"What is Rosalie doing?"

"I think she's going to fall, Raven help me catch her!"

"Robin no, Rosalie's flying."

"I wonder, if she can fly. That might mean she's got Raven's powers." Terra said.

"Well, it's hard to say." Robin replied as Rosalie then used the powers what Raven had and made the cake flew into Beast boy's face.

"That was funny Rosalie."

"She does have your powers Raven, Terra is right."

"But how will she learn how to use them?"

"I'll help her as she gets older, but for now. She's too young to understand."

"When will she talk?"

"When she gets a bit older, right now she's little too young." Raven replied as Rosalie then fell down and landed in Raven's arms, and then Rosalie started to laugh.

"She's like her mother."

"She does like her mother."

One night when Raven was sleeping she heard crying from Rosalie's room, Raven rushed to her daughter's room and then saw Rosalie crying in her crib. Raven picked her daughter up and saw that Rosalie was not feeling good it has been 4 weeks after her birthday.

"Shhhh, it's ok Rosalie. I'm here." Raven quitely said as Rosalie then threwed up on Raven, she was not feeling good.

Then the next day Robin was feeding Rosalie.

"I know you're not feeling while Rosalie, but you need to eat." Robin said as Rosalie then threwed up on Robin.

"She's very sick with this stomach flu."

"Almost like you did, before she came to us."

"Well, that was morning sickness." Raven replied.

A year later Rosalie was now 2 years old and she's at daycare for the fist time, and Rosalie can now talk.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

"Rosalie."

"That's a nice name, I'm Pepper mint. Because I always wear a light green cloak." Peppermint said "And I'm a Raven too, I'm 2 in a half years old."

"Who is this?"

"This is Rosalie, my new friend."

"Hello there, I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Rosalie, I'm 2 years old."

"Wow, I'm the same age as you." Vanessa said as she showed her yellow cloak to Rosalie.

"We can all be friends, how's that?"

"Yes, like best friends." Rosalie said.

"Yes, so you can play with me and Peppermint. We're playing on the playground."

After 3 hours Raven had came to pick up Rosalie who is runing with her new friends Peppermint and Vanessa.

"Hello Rosalie, did you have fun at daycare?"

"Yes mommy I did, but I missed you and daddy." Rosalie replied.

"And we played with her all day." Peppermint said.

"And who are you too?"

"I'm Vanessa, and this light green cloak is Peppermint." Vanessa said "We live next door to each other, and Rosalie's a fun friend. She has your powers?"

"Yes she does."

"We have the same thing."

"Peppermint likes to be silly, and dislikes when boys pull her hair."

"I hated that when I was younger, ok Rosalie time to go see daddy." Raven said as she put Rosaile in her car seat.

The End.


End file.
